


【铁虫】《好男不养猫》

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: 不养猫后续*有皮带鞭打 后入式*雌雄同体小虫喵*假孕设定(胸部增大情节，不产ru)*超雷超雷！！！





	【铁虫】《好男不养猫》

Peter顺理成章的住了下来，不光是因为Tony喜欢他，在没有主人来认领前Peter会一直住在这里，如果他向往自由想要离开，也得等到冬天过完春天暖和了才能走。  
Peter就像童话里的海螺姑娘，Tony的猫咪男孩会每天都会穿着Tony给的松垮的衬衫晃来晃去，小脚丫啪嗒啪嗒的在冰凉的地上跑，等Tony醒来，桌上已经有了三明治和牛奶，还有一份沙拉，等到吃完早餐要走了，Peter从不知道哪里跑了出来，男孩已经变成了猫，蹭着他的裤腿抬头看着Tony，大大的圆眼看着Tony，露出两颗尖尖的牙齿小声的叫着，像是在给他打气一样，Tony一把抱起Peter狠狠的亲了一口以后，把发愣的小猫放在地上后心情超好的离开了，留下变成少年模样的Peter脸红到脖子根，尾巴却是摇的开心。  
到了Tony傍晚回家时，Peter陷入了发情期的第二次来潮，他无助的躺在午睡的毛毯上，抚摸着自己，可于事无补，少年面色潮红的眯着眼睛，泪痕在面颊上留下点点印子，衬衫被暴力的扯开，Tony给他套上的小内裤此刻正挂在他的腿弯上，他扭动着身躯，Tony抱起男孩，Peter在Tony怀里轻吻着Tony的面颊，小声的叫着Tony：“Stark...嗯啊...Tony...”  
“我在。”Tony把Peter放在了床上，他扯开了自己的皮带，看着在床上摆出一个后入的动作，他抬起自己的屁股背对着Tony，尾巴翘的高高的摇摆着，侧脸枕在手臂看着Tony，眼角湿润微眯的男孩，像极了发情的母猫邀请着他的配偶一样。  
“咪...！”  
在Peter措手不及的时Tony挥起手里的皮带一下又一下的抽在那浑圆的臀瓣上，留下一道又一道交错的红痕，Peter闭上眼睛，睫毛被泪水打湿身下的被子也被口水混合着眼泪晕开了一朵朵花，一副格外让人想蹂躏的样子，Tony揉着圆润的屁股，另一只手掰开臀瓣之间的缝隙，干燥的手指翻开湿热的花穴探了进去，Peter轻轻的喘了一声，随着Peter带有转折的喘息声手指探入更深的地方，发热的肠壁包裹着Tony的手指，他努力的开拓狭窄的甬道。  
等到Peter等待不及的摇屁股时，Tony也拓张好了后穴，他扶着肉棒一边一点点的插进后穴，一边用言语调戏Peter：“小野猫...成天就爱勾引daddy干你...”穴肉紧紧的包裹着肉棒，Peter攥紧床单，承受着来自后穴的刺激，他喘息呻吟着，呼唤着Tony的名字：“嗯...唔...Tony...”  
Tony附身贴在他的背上，握住前端男孩的玉茎轻轻的撸动起来，另一只手则是揉捏着胸前两颗挺立起的红果，俯身的缘故使得男孩胸前薄薄的乳肉下坠，揉捏在手里有别样的手感。  
后入的体位让Tony冲撞着进到更深的地方，猫尾也因为Tony俯身的动作压着贴着背部摇摆着，绒毛让敏感的酥麻感传遍了全身，Tony手上的动作随着后穴的抽插快了起来，水渍声回荡在整个卧室里，Peter小声的呻吟着，随着前端玉茎达到顶峰，后穴里不断收缩Peter仰起脖子大叫了一声后趴在床上，但Tony仍然是意犹未尽的，他把肉棒从后穴里整根抽出后，换了一个姿势继续起来，他看着Peter，有点迷乱的Peter摇摆着尾巴蹭着他的大腿，他双手撑在他的胸膛，猫耳少年的脸庞在Tony面前，他正眯着眼，脸上是因为情欲而烧成的红色，随着抽插的动作而起伏着，男孩伸出红嫩的舌头，他凑近Tony，用粗糙的舌头舔舐Tony的嘴唇，然后和Tony吻了起来，难舍难分。  
“快....唔怀上....嗯...怀上daddy的宝宝...”Peter一手撑在Tony的胸膛，一手抚着自己的小腹，眼神是在撩拨着Tony，说着色情至极的床笫情话，Tony挑眉，手握住了Peter的腰一脸正色的问：“是吗？小野猫可以给daddy生一窝小猫崽是吗....呼...”  
Peter点了点头后，Tony握紧了他的腰在紧致的穴里冲撞起来，Peter惊呼一声便靠进了Tony怀中，任由Tony操弄。  
“那daddy可要好好努力了...呼...放松宝贝，daddy被你的小屁股咬住动不了了...”Tony拍了拍Peter的屁股示意他放松，他大力的冲撞着想要到达最深处，Peter长着嘴呻吟，时而露出几声属于猫的叫声，Tony低吼着射在了最深处，失神的Peter用双手捂住自己的小腹，像是真的会受孕一样，Tony看着Peter，把Peter揽入怀里，已经迷迷糊糊睡着的Peter却还在支支吾吾的说：“要....给daddy生一窝小猫崽...”  
还缩了缩后穴似乎是不想让他们流出去一样，可Tony没有当真，只当是Peter的一句床上情话。  
一连十几天Peter没有再发情，Tony认为是安全度过了Peter成年的第一个完整的发情期，他可怜的宝贝，虽然他们极为享受性爱带来的乐趣，他不曾想，那晚的情话居然成真了。  
Tony结束了一天的工作，他刚洗完澡坐在床上擦干头发时，小半个月没有出现异样的Peter以猫的状态与他度过了半个月，在今夜突然变回了少年模样，他穿着那件大大的衬衫光着脚，尾巴在身后低低的摇摆着，一切都是熟悉的模样，除了胸前，那件白色的衬衫胸前似乎比以前凸起许多，没等他思考太多，Peter跨坐在Tony身上，一粒一粒的解开衬衫的扣子。  
“Peter，乖孩子...又不舒服了吗？”Tony猜测可能是发情的再次来临，每隔半个月几次，规律的像是生理期，可当Peter解开衬衫后眼前的一切让Tony有点吃惊，男孩的胸前从原先的单薄变得有些隆起，乳晕也变大了不少，原来粉色的乳尖也变成了嫩红，甚至还有点湿润的乳尖，床笫间的情话此刻全部显现在了男孩身上，Peter假孕了。  
“涨涨的...”Peter拉着Tony的手附在他的胸脯上，掌心下是隆起的像是一个小山丘，Tony揉捏着掌心中的乳肉，一种奇妙的感觉攀上心头，他一边揉捏按摩着乳肉一边看着正在轻轻呻吟的Peter问：“还涨吗？”  
“想要daddy吸一吸。”Peter点了点头说，Tony放开乳肉，他捧过Peter的脸，吻了吻他的嘴唇，顺着脖子一路吻到胸脯，他含住那颗挺翘的乳尖，用舌头卷起乳尖，敏感的刺激流窜全身，Peter立马呻吟着按住Tony在他胸前的脑袋，双腿盘山他的腰肢，树袋熊一样的姿势让他能清楚的感受到Tony炙热的肉棒戳着他的屁股，只隔了一层布料。  
“啊....嗯啊....流....啊...流出来了唔...”Peter的腿环的更紧了，他们之间隔的那层布料能够隐约感觉到湿润，Tony用牙齿轻碾着乳尖，他吮吸着变得红润肥大的乳头，却没有乳汁流入他的嘴中，他想Peter可能是在发情方面具有了雌性的特征，却没有发育完整的雌性器官，他只能在发情上像雌性一样，不怎么规律的发情期，以及假孕后增大也不会产乳的乳房，但这也足以让Tony兴奋，他翻身将Peter压在身下，他甩开浴袍，拉下内裤弹出的肉棒打在Peter的臀部上，Peter喘息着张开双腿等待着Tony的插入，他张开双臂露出整片白嫩的胸膛。  
Tony在Peter的屁股上狠狠的留了几个掌印后扶着肉棒插入进去，比起前几回干燥的后穴，有了些肠液滋润的后穴更好进入，但肠壁还是会紧紧的咬住肉棒，他缓缓地在甬道里抽插，双手扭弄着胸前的乳肉，Peter闭上眼睛呻吟着，被冷落的玉茎被Peter自己握在手指撸动着。  
“啊...嗯...唔先生...嗯！”Peter感受到的是比以往还要有力的冲撞，他用手捂着小腹断断续续的叫道：“daddy！唔嗯...要...啊....要顶到宝宝了...！”他收缩紧肠肉就像是真的会顶到宝宝一样。  
“慢的话你可不要不爽。”Tony果真放慢了动作，这让后穴里的瘙痒抑制不住，他推搡着Tony示意不满，他只好放弃所谓的“孕猫”身份，讨好的亲吻着Tony的嘴角，手上撸动玉茎的速度也快了起来，他自己揉捏着隆起的乳肉好让Tony空出手来握住他的腰，他就差推到Tony自己动了，Tony抓住Peter的腰，比前几次都要用力的握住腰肢，留下一条条红痕在白嫩的腰肢上，突如其来的快感传遍全身他大声的呻吟着，回荡在整个卧室里。  
意乱情迷的小猫是性感的时候，男孩的猫尾蹭着Tony的小腿，猫耳则是在头顶不断抖动着，可爱又淫荡，Tony最后狠狠的抽插了几下，射在了后穴里，而Peter的玉茎早已射过两次。  
结束激烈的性爱后Tony搂着Peter躺在床上，在Tony怀里的Peter像是被顺好了毛，在午睡的毛毯上摇摆着尾巴闭目养神，时不时还会抖动着耳朵，Tony亲了亲男孩的头顶，他很庆幸他的猫，在下雨天拦住他的车，来到他身边，Tony眨着眼睛看着卧室的白墙心想，他这算是实打实的“猫奴”了吧？  
毕竟他爱他的猫。

 

-END


End file.
